A New Year, a New Start
by iloveniallsomuch
Summary: Brittney has problems. Boy problems, to be exact. She avoids them, mostly to avoid being hurt. But now, since she HAS to sit by Alvin, BY HERSELF, will her feelings stay in? Or will she tell them to him?


**Hullo everyone! I just watched the Squeakel, and OMG, I loved It! If you haven't seen it yet, I demand you to go watch it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chipettes or the Chipmunks. Sigh.**

* * *

Brittney's Pov...

After Dave fell down when Alvin wouldn't go to sleep, Dave got really mad and totally grounded him for 3 days. Really, I would've done, oh I don't know, maybe two weeks?

In my eyes, I see Alvin as a really cute guy (chipmunk). But I also see a self absorbed guy who's is completely conceited and selfish as far as to make your brothers beat you up.

People see him the leader of him and his brothers, and people see me as the leader of me and my sisters. I hate that. They just think, "Since they are both the outgoing, popular, cutest chipmunks, they should go together like matching socks!"

Well, I would say, "Are you serious?"

See, most people at my school only care about the looks and how popular you are, which really annoys me. I mean, seriously? What if I was a big jerk (like Alvin) and head of everything!? People would go, "We hate her, let's try to get rid of Brittney!"

That's why I wish I wasn't so popular. Like Eleanor, or Jeanette.

Gawsh, why couldn't we just live in our tree still?

Of course, Simon and Jean paired up. They are so cute together! They're always together, playing chess and watching boring movies together. Even Ellie thinks so!

Ellie and Theo haven't gotten together, **yet**. But even Dave thinks they will. Always flirting, always giggling, I even once caught them holding hands! Personally, I thinks couples get annoying. But I have to say, they are cute together, just like Simon and Jean.

Alvin...I just can't say anything about him. I like him on and off. He's cute, nice and sweet on day, and then the next, he's a jerk and is completely selfish. Gah, it's so complicated. HE'S complicated.

And now, Alvin has cornered me by the TV

"C'mon Britt, please?"

"No! I'm watching Icarly!"

"Pleeeeeease?" He gave me puppy dog eyes.

"NO! GO BOTHER ONE OF YOUR BROTHERS!"

He got this whole sad face on, but I know he's faking it. But he leaves. THANK YOU.

I smile to myself and turn back to the TV. We had gotten a new one, since, of course, Alvin broke it. What a brat.

* * *

It's dinner time, and we're all sitting down. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, so everything is set up. Dave did a really good job this year. I smiled at our tree we decorated. Everyone decorated it except Simon, who was at some nerd thing.

"How was your party today, A and B?" Dave asked.

Alvin looked at me and winked, which I had to rolls my eyes at.

"Real good. Cept that's it the last football and cheerleading party of the year."

Jean butted in. "Our last chess club party is on New Year's." Somehow she loves comparing her chess club geek/followers to the populars, for some odd reason. Yeah, most of US hate nerds, but I am soo not for that. If only she could read my mind...

Alvin smirked. "What are you going to do, see who could win the last chess game before 2010?" See! He's a jerk.

Jean made a face and glanced at me for my reaction, since she somehow STILL thinks we'll get together. Puh-lease.

So I just rolled my eyes and mouthed the words "sorry" to her.

She leaned back, satified.

Ellie yelled out, "On New Year's, I thought we were spending it together?"

Theo groaned. "Ellie, not EVERYONE could have the same plans we do."

Ellie argued with him. "We got movie tickets for all of you, cept Dave. Sorry." She gave a sympathetic shrug to him.

He grinned. "Ellie, I'm going to see Toby, so whatever you do is fine, EXCEPT" Dave glanced at Alvin "Burn down the house."

Alvin gave him a salute. "Aye aye, Captain." He looked at me.

I gave him my famous clenched smile. He sat down.

Simon and Jean were too busy giggling their heads off to notice what Ellie said.

Theo looked at them. "Did you not just hear what Ellie said?"

They glanced up at him. "No." They said in unsion.

Theo took a deep breath and repeated what Ellie said. Simon looked at him and glowered, while Jean's face scrunched up.

Dave must've felt the tension in the room, for he got up, took his plate, and made an excuse that he had to get back to his office for a couple of hours.

Everyone sat in silence until Dave left and the door slammed shut. Then Simon exploded.

"JEANETTE AND I ARE NOT GOING TO THE MOVIES, LET ALONE SOMETHING CALLED" He looked down at the movie ticket Ellie gave him " Are you in, or are you not?! It's rated PG-13 of too much sexual entertainment!"

"Heyy, don't insult Ellie's taste. Shall I say that your taste sucks like ********************************?" Wow, I am glad Dave was not here to hear that.

I got up and yelled, since I have been quite silent the whole time. "EVERYONE, LISTEN UP!" Everyone went quiet.

"Everyone of you are going to this movie. We ARE ALL spending it TOGETHER, whether you like it or not. Okay, Ellie, what are the seating arrangements?"

She shifted nervously. "Uhh......"

Theo was glad to say it for her, since he loved teasing me about it. "Theo, Ellie, Jean, Simon, Alvin, and you in the very corner." He smirked.

That was it. "I'M NOT GOING!"

Alvin smirked. "Baby, baby, don't get your undies all up in a twist."

"ALVIN!!!!!!!"

He grinned. "Hey, you're the one who said we're all going. Someone's a hyp-o-crite." He said in a taunting voice.

I sighed. "As long as I don't have to sit by...THAT."

He pretended to look shocked. "How am I a That? Most girls (referring to chipmunks) beg me to take them somewhere, just like this movie."

"Ugh. Fine." I turned towards my sisters. "But only because YOU guys want me to."

Jean stuck her tongue at me. "I wanted to go to MY party, but obviously, I won't be able to." She glared at Theo and Ellie. "I'm leaving." Jean stood up from her spot at the dining table and stalked to our room. Simon watched her, then quickly jumped up and followed her.

Theo looked at Ellie, and soon they were gone and in the living room.

Alvin and I were the only ones left. He whispered to me, "If you don't want to sit by me, you can switch seats. I can try to convince Theo." See, he CAN be sweet, but only when he has no audience.

I suddenly became a melting cup of jello. "Naw, I'll just sit by you." I grinned at him. It seemed as if I was in a trance.

He gave me a mischiveous smile and got up, and this time whispered in my ear, "I can't wait." Then he disappeared.

What just happened?

* * *

**Good? Bad? Okay? Should never write again? Review please!**


End file.
